


pound of flesh

by jubileus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, M/M, Past Abuse, Rape, Recreational Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileus/pseuds/jubileus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren sees his old bully at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pound of flesh

**Author's Note:**

> please please please PLEASE read the warnings. there is no happy ending for this fic.

**pound of flesh**

**\- x -**

Eren is enjoying himself more than he thought he would, considering the fact that Armin had been invited by someone he met at his night class, of all places. His best friend isn’t notorious for knowing the most interesting of people, so forty minutes after they had arrived at the party via two trains and a bus, Eren is pleasantly surprised to find he’s having a great time. He’s got a cold beer in one hand, a cute girl on his lap, and the people conversing on the couches around him seem genuinely cool and interesting. The music is blasting loud enough to make Eren forget all about working tomorrow. He has to admit that coming here was worth the trip.

He looks around the room for his friends, just to make sure they’re having as decent a time as he is. Armin next to the kitchen, and there’s a taller guy in front of him with his hand on the wall by Armin’s face. Eren looks away when Armin laughs, seemingly at ease with the stranger. His eyes land on Mikasa next, who has just finished chugging a cup of beer as her teammates cheer her on. She balances it on the edge of the table, and it only takes her two tries before she’s able to flip it onto its lip. Her team erupts into screams and applause; a brunette with a ponytail hugs her around the neck as their opposing team sullenly prepares their cups for the next round.

Eren leans back and takes another deep swig from his beer. He’s pleasantly buzzed, happy with the conversation and the warm body on his lap. A joint is being passed around, and though he declines to take a hit, he lets the girl on top of him shotgun some smoke into his mouth. His body thrums, and he doesn’t know how long they kiss after she passes along her high. She lets him feel her up as their mouths mesh, and Eren feels on top of the world when they part. She winks at him, and then settles back against his chest to continue laughing and joking with her friends in the circle.

He tilts his head back and empties the rest of his beer into his mouth. Then, as he lowers the bottle, he catches sight of a familiar outline through the glass bottom.

His heart stops in his chest.

Eren lets his arm fall slowly, straining to catch sight of the dark figure in an even darker room. The person moves into the kitchen, the only illuminated place in the whole ground floor, and Eren nearly drops the bottle when he finally catches a glimpse. It’s fucking _him_. Levi.

Eren’s hands feel clammy, and it takes him a second to realize that he has stopped breathing. Levi had passed right by Armin and his horse-faced companion, and Eren thanks God that his friend had seemed too enamored to notice.

But, _shit_. What if Mikasa sees him? She would completely lose it.

Eren can’t let that happen.

“Sorry.” He says to the girl on his lap, sliding her off and standing up in one movement. “I just saw someone I gotta talk to.” She blinks up at him from the couch, then shrugs and turns to accept the joint once more. Levi emerges from the kitchen with a beer of his own, completely unaware of Eren zeroing in on him.

Eren’s heart is pounding as he hunts Levi down through the crowds of people. He can’t believe he’s run into him _here_ , of all places. Eren hasn’t seen him in close to a decade, but he knows he could recognize Levi no matter how much time had passed since they lived together.

It was the hauntingly sharp features; the ever-present scowl. The look in his eyes that suggested he was rotting from the inside.

Levi moves towards a denser part of the party, close to where Mikasa is. Eren shouts his name before he can lose sight of him. “Levi!”

Levi pauses, looking around. Eren pushes his way toward him, and when he stops in front of his former tormentor he is childishly delighted to realize that he had grown to be nearly a foot taller than the older boy. _Man_ , now.

Levi looks him up and down, his scowl twisting further. “Who the fu--”

He takes a second look at Eren’s face, and Eren knows that he’d recognize his eyes, if nothing else. “--Yeager?”

“Y-yeah.” Eren’s blood runs cold when Levi says his surname in that same contemptuous voice he remembered. He's angry but terrified, even after all of these years.

 _There’s nothing he can do to you now._ He thinks to himself as Levi assesses him again, licking the top row of his teeth. His eyes are glassy in the dim light of the living room.

“So you made it out of that shithole alive. I never would’ve guessed it.”

Eren fights the urge to clench his fists. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to get fucked up, same as you and the rest of these fucking mouthbreathers.”

His face is paler than Eren remembers, and there’s some scarring on his cheek that wasn’t present when Levi was fifteen. Eren doesn’t know how much longer he can control himself, now that he sees him up close. “What are you on?”

“Coke.” Levi looks up at him, and Eren can see that his pupils are blown wide. “You here by yourself?"

“Yeah.” Eren lies. There’s something like adrenaline pulsing through his veins. "Listen. Can I do a rail with you?”

Levi eyes him suspiciously. He licks at his teeth again.

“Yeah. Alright. I guess I owe you, huh?” He laughs, sharp and bitter. Eren hates him even more for the joke. "Not down here, though. These fucking vultures will be on us in seconds.”

Eren plasters a fake smile on his face. “Thanks. Lead the way.”

He follows Levi upstairs to the second floor, navigating through couples pressed against each other on the stairs and landing. They enter a small, clean bathroom that smells sharply of lemon ammonia. Levi shuts and locks the door behind them, not bothering to switch the light on. The lanterns in the backyard cast an eerie red glow against the white tiles. The music is dull and hypnotic through the walls, and Eren feels like he’s in some sort of tomb. Being in a space like this with Levi brings back frightening memories, but the thrumming in his blood, combined with years of therapy help him push them aside.

Eren watches as Levi takes out his wallet and the drugs from the pocket of his jeans. He places the coke into a $5 bill and crushes it down, his gaze darting back and forth between Eren and his hands.

"So what're you up to, nowadays?" Levi says.

"Working.” Eren is too surprised to not respond. “Got a job at the motor factory after I aged out."

Levi nods, pulling out an expired ID card to separate the coke into lines on the sink counter. "I've been doing odd jobs, mostly. Hired security and shit. There's decent pay there. You should look into it."

Eren grunts in affirmation.

"You still talk to those other kids?"

"No." Eren says. His hands twitch by his sides. _Not yet_ , he tells himself.

"I've run into the blond one a couple of times. He seems to be doing okay."

Eren isn't sure if he's ever seen Levi this talkative before. If it weren’t for Levi recognizing him, Eren would have thought he had the wrong person.

Levi returns his wallet to his jeans and rolls the bill up tight, then leans down and snorts one of the two lines in a single smooth motion. He steps back and hands the makeshift straw to Eren, wiping at his nose. He’s nearly smiling, and Eren feels something evil twist up inside of him.

He wants to make sure Levi never smiles again.

He takes the dollar and copies Levi, doing exactly what he had done. The coke hits his brain quickly, and Eren feels even more confident that he’s about to do the right thing. He takes a deep breath.

Then he whirls around and cracks his fist across Levi’s jaw. Levi stumbles backward, the backs of his knees hitting the toilet. He catches himself; one hand on the wall and the other on the tank, a furious, familiar glare on his face. “ _Fuck_ , Yeager--”

Eren hits him again. He had spent years cowering in a corner while Levi took his anger out on him. Now he has Levi cornered, and it’s making him feel higher than any drug ever could. He wonders if this was how Levi had seen him—small, angry, and powerless.

Eren is the bigger and stronger one, now. Levi’s just a weak, strung out junkie. Karma has paid off for him.

“Is that it, then?” Levi spits out blood onto the clean tiled floor. “You wanna get revenge or some shit? Fine. Hit me!" He shouts. The pounding music prevents the commotion from carrying. "It doesn't fucking matter. I can’t feel anything anymore--"

Eren hits him three more times. A bloodthirsty grin stretches his face as he watches Levi crumple to the floor, slumped over the closed toilet lid. It’s everything he’s ever wanted.

And yet—it isn’t enough. The blood smeared across Levi's nose and lips make him yearn for something more. He needs to make Levi hurt worse than this.

Eren crouches down in front of him. His hand shoots forward to grab Levi by the chin. The bones in his face feel small, delicate. Breakable. For the second time, he wonders if he has the wrong person.

He pulls Levi's face toward him instead, kissing him hard. He can feel his heart begin to race, and thinks that this might have been what he wanted all along. He takes pleasure in invading Levi’s mouth, biting and snarling freely. He feels Levi’s teeth and tongue a few times, and if Levi's trying to fight him off it certainly doesn't feel like it.

He drags Levi back up with him, then throws him over the sink and presses up close behind him. Levi looks dazed in front of the mirror, and Eren wonders if he's still aware of what's going on. He decides he doesn't care; he's excited in a way he's never felt before, cock rock hard in his jeans. He grinds up against Levi’s ass, biting his lip at the friction, checking to see if Levi can feel how hard he is. It seems as if he does; Levi makes a short choking noise, pale eyes darting around, only to meet Eren’s teal ones in the mirror. “Yeager--”

Eren pushes him down by back of his neck and opens the medicine cabinet in front of them. He’s lucky enough to find a bottle of KY inside-- or rather, Levi is.

“Yeager, please—“

“Shut up.” Eren is breathing hard. There’s vulnerability in Levi’s voice that feeds him. “Just shut the fuck up.” He undoes Levi’s jeans, pulls the waistband and his boxers down just enough to expose his ass, keeping his legs in place. He can see the scars and disfigurement on Levi’s thighs and thinks of his own.

“This is too good for you.” Eren says as he squeezes the tube over Levi’s opening. He presses his finger against Levi’s hole and works it inside, enjoying the way Levi groans. “Remember the time I burned your dinner, and you beat me so bad you knocked my tooth out?"

If Levi does remember, he makes no indication. His own teeth are grit as he grips the edges of the sink, huffing through his nose. Eren pushes another finger inside of him.

“Remember when you locked me in the basement for a whole week with no food or water? Remember how you gave Mikasa a black eye for trying to help me?”

Levi's mouth is open slightly, the reflection of his eyes low and vacant in the mirror. Eren twists and spreads his fingers inside of his hole, uncaring when a fingernail catches, making Levi yelp softly.

“Remember when you told me I was a filthy, stinking little mongrel and that’s why my father left me?” Eren pants humidly, too eager to continue his half-hearted preparation. He pulls his fingers out, wiping them on a bath towel before hurriedly dropping his pants and pulling his erection from the vent of his boxers. He grips Levi's hips and leans down over the length of his back, biting at the shell of Levi's ear to get him to meet his eyes in the mirror. “Well, you were wrong. _You’re_ the filthy one, Levi.” Eren hisses, watching the way Levi avoids his gaze. “I’m gonna make sure you know that.”

He pushes his cock in, going slowly only so he can savor it. Levi whimpers hoarsely. His body is _too_ tight, too hot, and Eren _deserves this_. He’s sure of it.

And Levi deserves it, too.

He tips his head back and groans, sinking his nails into Levi’s hips and thrusting in as deep as he can. Levi’s insides grip his cock in the best way.

He fucks Levi without restraint, giving it to him as hard as he wants. Levi yowls softly every now and then, like a hurt cat. It’s both aggressive and intimate; Eren would never do this to anyone else so he savors the position, the _power_ it lends him over a body that used to inflict pain on him almost daily.

“Do you remember when you...” and Eren’s lost himself to his jagged memories. He needs to remind Levi of the hell he brought upon Eren. Can’t help but justify the reason why he’s doing this. There are only three people who can judge him for this, and he’s inside of one of them.

Soon he’s pounding into Levi’s ass, fucking him like an animal. Levi’s gasping into the sink, shoulders limp as Eren has his way with him. The friction burns but Eren enjoys it. Levi's groans become louder. “F-fuck... you like that?”

Levi grunts something that Eren can’t hear. Eren fists his hand in Levi’s hair, yanking his head back. “What was that?” He asks cruelly.

"I'm s-sorry." Levi chokes out.

" _Yeah_. Shit, you better be." Eren growls, feeling his completion drawing nearer. No girl he’s fucked, no drug he’s taken has ever felt this good.

"I'm sorry... ma, I'm sorry."

Realizing that he’s not the person he’s addressing, Eren drops Levi's head but continues to pound into him as hard as he can. He recognizes the state Levi's in. Eren would often escape into his head whenever Levi was beating him, pretending he was in a castle or on an adventure or, the most impossible of all fantasies, home with his mother. Anyplace but the brutal reality of the foster home he'd been sent to. Instead of sympathy, the revelation makes him giddy. To see Levi do the same, to see him forced to retreat into the same headspace Eren had nearly _lived_ in during the time they shared a home was the ultimate justice. He can't help it. He thrusts a few more times, then pulls out and spills himself all over Levi's lower back.

When he's done, Eren looks at the limp man laid out in front of him. Levi's head is cradled in the bowl of the sink, his breath shallow, and Eren doesn't know if he'll snap out of it any time soon. He uses toilet paper to wipe his cum off of Levi's back, and when he's finished, Eren reaches forward and twists the faucet of the cold water. Levi is doused immediately, and he rears back, sputtering. He looks around him wildly, and his eyes land on Eren, leaning back against the wall.

"Do you remember the time you held my head down in the bathtub long enough for me to pass out? I really thought I was gonna die that time."

Levi looks as if he might lunge at him. Instead, he pulls his jeans back up and smooths down his shirt. His eyes are just as blank as they were before. He turns away from Eren, and shuts off the running water. Eren watches as he preps another two lines of coke, his hands trembling only slightly.

After he snorts up a line, he turns his watery gaze towards Eren.

"You want it?"

Eren shrugs. He goes over to the sink and inhales the line, only the second one he's ever done.

"You think that covers it?" Levi’s voice is toneless from atop the closed toilet seat. He has retrieved his unopened beer, and is holding it close against his temple.

Eren laughs, rubbing his nose. He turns the taps again, washing his hands thoroughly, taking his time. He can’t help but grasp at his power for as long as he can. After drying his hands, Eren stalks over to Levi, looming over him, casting a shadow across his gaunt face. He reaches forward to wipe at some of the dried blood on Levi’s face, and feels his cock twitch when Levi flinches.

"Nothing you give me,” Eren starts slowly, “will ever make us even. The only thing I want now is to never see you again."

"Then you should get the fuck out of here." Levi croaks, pulling back and popping the tab on the beer. He takes a long chug from it before placing it on the tiled floor. "This is my friend's house. I'm crashing here tonight."

They stare at each other for a long moment, then Eren nods and retreats.

At the door, he pauses and looks back at Levi. He can see the signs of his assault on Levi’s skin, in his expression. He hopes he remembers it forever. Even after Levi had transferred out of their shared home, the only thing that made Eren happy in the years that followed was avenging himself and his two friends, paying Levi back for the years of torture he had inflicted upon them. This man was not the same teenaged bully; Eren recognizes that. But he feels triumphant, all the same.

Back downstairs, he tracks down his friends. Mikasa is now making out with the brunette girl; she seems embarrassed when catches them. When he tells her they have to leave right away, she nods and follows him without question.

Finding Armin takes slightly longer; it’s a good ten minutes before they locate him on the same couch that Eren had vacated, chatting with an entirely new group of people. He’s in the middle of explaining some theory or another when Eren and Mikasa block his line of view.

“We gotta go.” Eren says. “The last bus leaves soon.”

“But I thought we were taking a cab?” Armin asks.

“We’re better off saving our money. We need to go. Now.” Eren doesn’t see why he should give Armin an explanation. After all, the blond hadn’t told him he’d been running into Levi.

Armin sees the expression on his face. “Alright, just let me tell Hanji we’re—“

“Text them. We’re leaving.” Eren heads toward the front door. Armin and Mikasa shared a look, and after a nonverbal argument, they both follow him out.

They dig around the pile of outwear in the foyer until they each locate their own jackets. Eren checks for his phone, wallet, keys. When he’s sure he has everything, he pushes open the heavy wooden door, holding it open for his friends to exit first. He’ll apologize to them in the morning; make up some story about how he was having a bad trip or something like that.

Mikasa turns to him as she exits, concern in her eyes. She then catches sight of someone behind Eren. “Hey, isn’t that—“

Eren wrenches the door shut, steering his friends into the night.  


End file.
